


Where am I? Oh, here I am.

by insaneboingo



Series: The Comfort of Brothers [5]
Category: Actor RPF, New Zealand Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, cuddlepile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneboingo/pseuds/insaneboingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having the worst day ever, Adam is sure that he's going to be sent packing. Luckily he has his two "big brothers" to remind him that he's not so easily replaced, with cuddles and classic movies to spare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where am I? Oh, here I am.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeeFido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/gifts).



> Written for the kink meme prompt: _Adam's having one of those days where everything that can go wrong does, and he's just feeling awful and doubtful about himself and his abilities, so Jed and Mark decide to cheer up their little brother by way of piling and cuddling. Maybe some light kissing._
> 
> Thanks so much to Stevie for the super quick beta. Also, a huge of thanks to [strawberryrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrose). ♥
> 
> I have added this to me Comfort of Brothers series, because it was the first thing I wrote of them and it actually spawned the series. It's part 5 because I needed to have the first 4 parts run one after the other.

_No. No no no. Not again. Shit._ Adam mentally berated himself for flubbing a line again for the nth time. He couldn’t get his head together and he was so frustrated that he felt as if he could cry. He tried to take a few calming breaths; he didn’t want to make himself look worse in front of everyone. He distantly heard Peter say that they were running the scene again, and he cursed himself again for being so scattered. His frustration got the best of him and he angrily fiddled with Ori’s mittens. He looked up just in time to see Jed and Mark looking over at him with concern written all over their faces. He half smiled and shrugged, and prepared to do the scene again.

\---

It was the end of the day, and Adam was so relieved to be home. After he had continually messed up his lines, he had also managed to tear part of his costume, and nearly give himself a concussion when he tripped and fell backwards into a piece of set. He immediately scrambled to right himself, terrified that he had broken something expensive and that would surely be getting him replaced. Mark and Jed were there to make sure he hadn’t done any real damage to himself, all the while he was worried about the set. 

Adam putzed around the kitchen thinking distantly about food, he hadn’t eaten anything the rest of the day, he was too miserable and just couldn’t bring himself out of his funk. He briefly thought about packing. He was sure that any minute now he would be getting a call of his imminent replacement. He cursed himself again for being so scatterbrained, and it surely just cost him one of the best opportunities of his entire life.

He was just about to call it a night when he heard voices outside his door. He recognized them immediately, and went to go investigate. Opening the front door he was met with Jed, hand raised about to knock, and Mark carrying several takeaway bags.

“Surprise,” Jed smiled and pushed directly into Adam’s personal space, arms curling automatically around the younger man.

“You’ve had quite a day, darling; so we figured who better to give you lots of TLC than your brothers.” Mark winked at Adam as he walked past the two of them, placing all the takeaway on the table, and holding up a DVD.

“Arsenic and Old Lace. Cary Grant. He can fix any bad day, this is just scientific fact. We also brought Roman Holiday, because Audrey Hepburn.”

Adam laughed, and let himself be led to the couch and sat in between the two older men. He accepted the Chinese food container that Mark was offering and settled back to watch the first movie. 

About halfway through watching Mortimer Brewster panic about his aunts and insanity running in the family, food long forgotten on the table, Adam had shifted and was leaning against Jed’s chest, with his legs sprawled over Mark’s lap. They had all slipped into a comfortable silence, aside from the bouts of laughter time and time again. Adam stared at the screen, but his mind began to wander. He was really going to miss this if, no surely when, he was going to be replaced. His worry must have shown on his face, because a moment later he felt a gentle squeeze on his calf. He looked up to see Mark looking at him with concern.

“What’s wrong, darling?”

Adam turned a bit, trying to cover the worry that was written on his face. “Nothing. I’m just completely knackered after today, s’all.” Adam gave a small smile, hoping that it passed for a genuine one.

“I’m wounded, Ads.” Jed piped up, running a hand down the younger man’s arm. “That you think that you could lie so easily to your big brothers.” 

Adam tried quickly to protest, and reassure the two men that he was fine, but he floundered after about a minute. 

“Tell us what’s wrong, love.” Jed hugged him tight against his chest, and waited. Mark gave him another little squeeze and then nodded, telling him to continue.

“I just-” Adam stopped, and took a breath before continuing, “I just fucked up so bad today, and I’m really going to miss all of this.”

“What do you mean, miss it; planning on going somewhere?” Mark sounded calm, but there was something in his voice that showed he was worried.

“Well, not by choice, no. But-” 

“Seriously, what are you talking about, Ads?” Jed leaned around the younger man, so he could look him in the eyes.

“I mean, I don’t think I’ll have much more of a chance after today. Why would they keep someone like me with absolutely no experience, when they could easily find someone who could play Ori without being such a cockup.” Adam, felt his frustration with himself bubbling to the surface, and he ducked his head, trying to hide his eyes from the older men.

“Hey, Adam. Look at me, darling.” Mark reached forward and tilted Adam’s head back, until he was looking him in the eyes. “You’re not replaceable. You had a bad day. It happens to all actors, even the ones with the most experience. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you _are_ Ori.” Mark cupped the side of Adam’s face and smiled warmly. Adam leaned into the touch willingly, letting go of some of the tension that had settled over him.

“Yeah, I mean, that part was basically written for you. Why would you think that they would up and drop you so easily?” Jed resumed hugging the younger man, nuzzling the back of his head as he spoke, “Dori’s right, no one else is going to be able to play Ori as well as you can.”

Mark made an exasperated noise, “Could you _please_ stop calling me Dori when we’re out of costume! I mean, really; this is getting absolutely ridic-” Mark’s rant was cut short by Adam leaning forward and pulling the older man into a crushing hug. Mark seemed startled for a moment but then purred and hugged him back, while Jed made mild noises of protest. Adam pulled back, smiling shyly at the older man, before leaning in again; placing a chaste kiss on Mark’s lips. Mark responded to the kiss, tilting his head and threading his fingers in Adam’s hair; but he let the younger man keep control. 

When they pulled back, Adam brought their foreheads together, resting there with his eyes closed. After a minute, he whispered, “Thank you.” Mark smiled and cupped the younger man’s face.

They pulled apart at the sound of Jed clearing his throat behind them. “I know that I’m the black sheep in the family, but I am feeling really left out here.”

Adam laughed, and laid back, pulling Jed down into a giggling kiss. Jed immediately deepened the kiss, and within moments had Adam making pleased little noises. The kiss was brought to an abrupt ending when Mark whacked Jed in the back of the head. Jed cursed. Adam laughed. 

“Stop that, you two. There will be plenty of time for that later, we still have another movie to watch.” Mark got up to switch out the DVD, muttering about horny kids and being too old for this. Jed immediately fired back about _Dori_ being an old fusspot and not allowing anyone to have any real fun.

Adam snuggled back to his original position in Jed’s arms, laughing as he listened to the two older men bicker. He contemplated his bad day, and thought about why he was originally so upset with himself. He loved it here and even a hint that he would have to give it up sent him into a flustered panic. He kept thinking that it was too good to be true, and he would wake up one day and have it all taken away from him. 

Mark settled back on the sofa, placing Adam’s legs back in his lap and smiled. Adam smiled back, and glanced up at Jed who winked at him and mouthed ‘later.’ 

Adam let out a contented sigh, and for the first time that day he wasn’t worried about being replaced and sent home. Adam hummed as Mark began rubbing gentle circles on his calf and Jed rested his chin on Adam’s shoulder. He felt some of his confidence come back. He knew that he was Ori, and he felt the fight bubble up in him for anyone wanting to take that from him. Take _this_ from him. He wasn’t exactly sure what this was, but he knew that his adoration for the other two men was returned on all accounts, and he wasn’t ready to give that up yet.

“You really, really think too loudly.” Jed whispered in his ear, accompanied with a tight squeeze. “Just relax.” 

“We’ve got you.” Mark took one of Adam’s hands and squeezed it gently.

“I know.” Adam squeezed back, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing Adam as being so unsure of himself, so this was kinda fun for me. I also seem to be having a Hadlow & Brophy problem, so there might be more of them from me, in the future. :3


End file.
